All alone
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Now that Darren and Mr Crepsley have gone, who was Harkat got? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

All alone 

This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Please read and review.

Harkat peered around one of the tents housing a Cirque member, to stare across at the other little people at the edge of the campsite. He didn't feel as if he belonged here anymore. When Darren and Mr Crepsley had been here he had felt like he belonged. He used to have someone to be with, someone who had made him feel different from the other little people. He used to help Darren collect food for the little people, but know that Darren was gone he had to do it all but himself because no one else had taken up the job.

Harkat turned away from the campsite and limped into the forest to find what had ever died the previous day, to feel the little people.

After about an hour of hunting, Harkat's bag was nearly full. He had found a few rabbits, a couple of blackbirds and even a dog that had been run over by a car on the nearby road. He was on his way back when he heard a frantic scrabbling noise coming from a bush not far off the forest path. He dropped his bag and limped over to find a young fox cub caught up in some wire. Harkat unwrapped the wire and held the fox up, one hand around its neck, the other around its lower back. He was about to snap the foxes neck when he stopped suddenly. The fox was perfectly still and Harkat could feel its small, fast pulse in its neck under his gray, scared hand. Harkat stood for a moment, thinking. Here he stood, an unimportant little person, with life and death in his hand. He looked at the fox, before placing it on the floor and setting it free. He stooped to pick up his bag and limped back to the campsite.

Harkat was about half way back when he noticed he was being followed. He looked around to see the little fox cub standing a few feet away. It looked up at 

him, before trotting to Harkat's side were it sat and waited for him to start walking again. The little person smiled to himself. It looked like he had made a friend. Maybe he wasn't so alone after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think I was going to write a second chapter for all alone, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

Harkat was a little nervous about bringing his new friend back to the campsite. It was not normal for little people to have friends, even if they were animals.

The little fox cud, on the other hand, didn't seem worried in the slightest. It trotted along, next to Harkat as if it didn't have a care in the world.

When they did get back, Harkat dropped the food of with the little people, taking just enough for himself and the fox, and they went to sit, by themselves, near the forest.

They sat there, eating and sitting, until both had finished. Then Harkat just sat, watching the fox, with a new found happiness burning deep down inside of himself.

Later that night, Harkat and his fox friend were visited by an unusual guest. It was Mr Tiny himself. He sat down next to Harkat and started talking to him.

"Hello," Mr Tiny said to the little person in a strangely kind voice, "I see you've made a friend."

Harkat didn't answer. He just sat there, staring at the fox. He knew trouble was coming.

"You know," continued Mr Ting, in the same tone of voice and moving closer to Harkat, "Little people are meant to stick with their own kind."

Mr Tiny extended his hand and the fox sniffed t, gingerly. Still, Harkat said nothing. He could feel himself getting angry. The happiness he had felt was leaving him.

"Little people shouldn't make friends; Little people aren't human and shouldn't be happy."

Mr Tiny stood up, grabbing the fox, which yelped and wriggled to be free, and made his way into the forest. Harkat jumped to his feet and ran, or rather limped, after them.

Once, Harkat tried to stop Mr Tiny by grabbing his cloak. Mr Tiny turned on his heels and hit Harkat across the face with such force that Harkat flew o his feet and landed on his back.

By the time Harkat was standing again, Mr Tiny was nowhere to be seen. Harkat looked around, desperately; to see if there was any trace of where he had gone. Then a deathly sound reached Harkat. It was a loud crack followed by the sound only an animal makes when it dies painfully.

Harkat stood, frozen to the spot. He knew what had made that noise, and he knew why.

By the time Harkat had reached the clearing, Mr Tiny was gone. But the fox was still there.

Harkat limped, slowly, to where it lay and knelt down. He picked the fox's body up and cradled his dead friend in his arms. A single tear escaped his green, tennis ball eyes and slid down his grey skin. He felt like all the happiness had gone out of him and had been replaced with anger,anger for Mr 

Tiny. After a few moments, Harkat placed the dead fox back on the ground and got to his feet. He wiped the tears from his eyes and limped back to the campsite, with revenge on his mind.

Well that was chapter 2 of all alone. You'll have to wait until chapter 3 to find out what Harkat's revenge is. Or i might just leave it like that. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of all alone.

Harkat spent the next few days thinking o the revenge he would deliver to Mr Tiny. Many different ideas had gone through his mind. He could lead all of the little people into a rebellion against Mr Tiny or kill him in his sleep. But none of these ideas seemed right, seemed cruel enough for Mr Tiny.

Harkat closed his eyes and though so hard that it hurt. Then, suddenly, his eyes shot open. Why had he been so stupid? Why hadn't he thought of it before? The watch. Mr Tiny's heart shaped watch that he was so attached to. What if he, Harkat stole Mr Tiny's heart shaped watch. His body was flooded with excitement at the idea o finally getting his own back at Mr Tiny.

Harkat jumped to his feet, his eyes wide. He was so keen of getting his own back that he couldn't keep still. He set of at a fast limp to where Mr Tiny was sleeping. All that was going around his head was the happiness he would feel after he had hurt Mr Tiny, just like he had hurt Harkat.

Mr Tiny's tent was in sight when Harkat stopped. 'No,' he thought, he couldn't hurt Mr Tiny. When the others found out what he had done, he wouldn't be wanted anywhere. He was about to turn back when the image of Mr Tiny killing his fox cub came floating into his mind. His hands formed fist. He was going to do this. He didn't care if he wouldn't be wanted. "The worst they could do is to kill me," he said to himself, "And then I would be happier."

Harkat pushed the flaps of Mr Tiny's tent open and limped over to where his sleeping master lay. It didn't take him very long to find the watch. Harkat undid the clip at the back and slid it of over Mr Tiny's hand. Harkat had just got the watch off, when Mr Tiny woke up.

"Who's there?" he asked, fully awake. Harkat backed away as Mr Tiny got out o bed. "Harkat, I know it's you. Give me back my watch."

Harkat sped through the flap in the tent and into the forest with Mr Tiny close behind him. They ran for ages until Harkat stopped at a very familiar clearing. Harkat stood beside the dead fox, (It was still there but it did look very different) and waited for Mr Tiny to come. 'This is for you,' he thought, looking down at the fox.

Mr Tiny came into the clearing and fell to his knees. "Harkat, please give the watch back. Please."

Harkat stood over Mr Tiny, holding his watch and, or the first time, spoke to him.

"No," Harkat said to him, "You hurt me so I'm getting my own back."

Mr Tiny was a little surprised to hear the little person speak, but there were more important things to do at the moment. "Hurt you?" he asked, "I created you, I've looked after you. When – when have I ever hurt you?"

In answer to this latest question, Harkat pointed to what was left o his dead friend and said "You killed him."

Mr Tiny looked to where Harkat was pointing and answered "That was for your own good. Now, give me back my watch."

Harkat knew that without his watch, Mr Tiny was powerless, but that still didn't explain why he wasn't coming o get it. He knew he was doing the right thing. He felt confident but unsure. One look at his dead friend gave him the strength he needed. He tightened his grip on the watch. He would never give in.

Well i hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the forth and maybe final chapter of All alone. It may be short but it still has all the detail of a longer story. Please enjoy it.

Harkat was suddenly aware of movement behind him. The bushes were moving and a familiar voice spoke his name.

"Harkat!"

Darren came running into the clearing and Harkat turned to face him, watch still in hand.

"What are you doing?" Darren asked, taking a step towards Harkat.

Harkat looked down at Mr Tiny who was shaking violently. "He..." Harkat never finished his sentence. Darren jumped forward, taking the watch from Harkat and throwing it to the floor. He grabbed Harkat by the shoulders, shouting "What do you think you are doing!"

Harkat closed his eyes and pulled away from Darren. "You don't understand," he said, looking up into those angry eyes of Darren's, "You let me and then this – this monster went and killed my only friend! That's why I stole his watch. I wanted revenge." By this time, tears were streaming down Harkat's face.

Darren's eyes softened. He grabbed Harkat's arm and pulled him deeper into the forest. After a while he spoke. "Look Harkat, I'm sorry I left you here. I wasn't thinking." Harkat didn't answer. He looked at the floor and didn't look up again until they had stopped. "The reason I left you here," Darren continued, "Was because I didn't want you to get hurt. That's what friends do, look after each other."

Harkat looked up into the kindness o Darren's eyes. He was flooded with happiness. He lung his arms around Darren, his true best friend.

"Listen," Darren said, "Me and Mr Crepsley are going back up to Vampire Mountain. You can come with if you want."

Harkat nodded his head so hard he was sure it would fall off.

"Ok, ok," Darren laughed, "You can come to."

Harkat smiled. He had never been so happy. He was no longer alone.

Well I hope you have liked All alone because I may not write any more of it. Please tell me waht you think of it. Read and review.


End file.
